Notes
by TrueDauntlessMaster
Summary: Blaine is co-captain of the Cheerios and lead-soloist of the Glee Club. Kurt is his crush. Kurt is the unique boy with big dreams. Blaine is his crush. The Unholy Trinity help Blaine to woo Kurt by leaving notes on his locker signed by B. or the one where Cheerio!Blaine has a crush on Kurt and leaves him notes on his locker.
1. You Think I'm Pretty Without Any Make-Up

Blaine Anderson grew up with performing with his older brother, his mother's enthusiasm and his father's distant but proud look. When that last one faltered after he came out, Blaine did everything in his power to get it back. It didn't take much; Blaine always accomplished what he set his mind to do.

He was out in school too. Even after what had happened in his old school. It was who he was and he was proud. No one would make him think like being himself was wrong.

Blaine had one big passion: performing. That's what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He wanted to live in New York and perform in a Broadway stage every night.

Kurt Hummel was always the guy who was left alone. He tried to have friends, but they always preferred other kids when it was time to work in group or beg their mothers to let them go to their house and play. He tried to be nice to people as he grew older, but no one was ever nice to him back. Except for his father. Burt Hummel was there for everything (even before Kurt finally told his father he was gay – and even if Burt had known such fact even since Kurt was three years old and asked for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday).

So when Kurt finally got to high school, he didn't have many friends. None as a matter of fact.

Those who didn't preferred others instead of him were vile and sadist. Mean. His bullies.

But it didn't matter. None of that mattered. He had only two years left and then he'd be free from this hellhole of city, off to New York to a great acting school to follow his dreams.

He only had to survive high school.

Amongst the many clubs and classes in his life, Blaine had a crush.

Someone that made Blaine sigh and the world stopped being the noisy, hard place it was to focus on one person. Someone with beautiful blue eyes and a perfectly styled hair and an impressive wittiness.

Kurt Hummel.

But how could Kurt Hummel, the guy that looks and sounds like an _angel,_ the guy that dresses like he just got out a shooting for a Vogue cover every day, who is so much more mature than anyone else their age, be interested in him?

Him, Blaine, who was short and had triangular eyebrows and hair problems and had very few true friends and was co-captain of the Cheerios – which was _such_ a high school thing - ?

Kurt Hummel may not know much about the world and especially love, but he knows what he feels in his heart.

Kurt has a crush. A crush that is just plain classified as pining by his few friends.

And his crush is Blaine Anderson, the guy with expressive, big eyes and styled hair, co-captain of the Cheerios and lead-soloist of the Glee Club, valedictorian and nice with every single living thing.

Kurt would always steal a glance on his way as they crossed paths in the corridor or had a class together. He'd try not be too obvious, but sometimes he forgot one minute of looking at the boy's sweet eyes or seemingly-soft mouth was too much.

Yeah, Blaine likes Kurt and Kurt likes Blaine but one doesn't know about the other.


	2. I Kinda Wanna Be More Than Friends

The cafeteria is loud with chatter and clinking utensils and during lunch time.

Blaine sits at his usual table next to his friends, his eyes fixed – though he thinks he's being discrete – on the gorgeous boy sitting in another table.

"Oh look at him. He's so beautiful. Being this beautiful should be a crime. It must be," Blaine sighs then places his fork in his mouth. Cafeteria's salad is actually nice today.

"Who?" Quinn and Santana ask, Brittany too much involved in her meat balls to pay attention.

How Blaine had ended up being friends with the Unholy Trinity was a long story, but he knows he can trust them. They might be snakes with each other, but they'd never do anything to Blaine. He is the only one safe in the group, the only one they'd do anything to protect.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine's eyes fly back to the boy, who is sitting next to Mercedes Jones, "He's so perfect, isn't he?"

"Well, Hobbit, maybe you should try talking to him first," Santana says, rolling her eyes.

"That'd be helpful," Brittany agrees, tilting her head slightly and nodding.

"But you have to make it good," Quinn warns, "Not treat him like some other guy."

Many things could be said about Quinn, but one that _couldn't_ was that she doesn't care about Kurt Hummel. She saw what he went through and never thought it was fair that those terrible things happened to him.

"I don't know what he likes and dislikes. I don't know how to start a conversation with him."

Santana throws her head back and groans.

Blaine looks at her with his patented puppy dog eyes and asks, "Help?"

"Blaine, sweety,"Santana grabs his hand, "You're hot as hell. Use that on your favor. With an ass like yours, Hummel won't be able to say 'no'."

"Careful, she spreads venom with her palms, don't let her touch you," Quinn, of course. She doesn't even look up from her phone as she points at Santana's hands. But she does glance at the boy when she speaks again. "But she's right. You're gorgeous, B. All you have to do is woo him."

"And how exactly can I do that?" Blaine inquires, almost desperately. "You know romance is not my strongest point."

Quinn snorts. "You say that, but we know that's not true."

Santana nods, "You're a hopeless romantic. Just as Lady Hummel over there."

"Maybe Lord Tubbington will help you," Brittany beams, then quickly deflates. "I'll talk to him if you want, even if I vowed to not do that until he stopped smoking behind my back."

Santana takes Brittany's hands in hers, but keeps her eyes on Blaine. "What does those rom-com movies teach you about romance?"

Blaine loves silly romantic movies, that is true. And he'd watch it with the girls, Santana claiming she found them all boring, but she'd been seen catching a tear or other with her thumb. No one ever comments on that; no one wants to be murdered Lima Heights style.

"Actually," Quinn smirks, "I have an idea."

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asks. He is supposed to be heading to Chemistry but he's currently standing with Quinn and Santana debating whether he should follow Quinn's idea or not.

"Just go already."

"Yes, before he decides to get something on his locker."

Kurt had gathered his books to his next class already, but there are no guarantees he won't come back so Blaine has to hurry.

 _Courage,_ Blaine thinks. And strides confidently towards Kurt's locker. He takes a deep breath before slipping the note in between the spaces of the metal and almost running back to the girls. Then they hurry to class and make it just is time to seat as the bell rings for the second time.

Ten minutes later, Quinn leans in so her face is almost on Blaine's neck. "What did you write on the note?" she whispers.

Santana quickly whips her head back, "I wanna know too," and turns back to the blackboard.

Blaine knows there's no running from telling them. He thanks how he already knows what Ms. Purella is explaining thanks to Cooper, who'd let him peak through his books as a child. Blaine quickly scribbles down the same thing he wrote on the note he left in Kurt's locker, tears the small piece from his notebook and gives it discretely to Quinn. When she returns it, he repeats the process with Santana.

 _I wish I knew your coffee order._ _I'd bring you coffee then. Are you a latte kind of guy? Cappuccino? Mocha? Something classy, I'm sure. –B._

He can only hope Kurt finds it as romantic as he thought.

"And my mind just… Just goes _blank_ and I say the lamest things. Ugh," Blaine's shoulders slump and he closes his eyes as he speaks, but keeps his posture straight. That comes with being a cheerleader.

"Yeah, it's been pretty obvious. For everyone. Except him," Santana quips, shrugging.

"I don't think they're lame. They definitely don't give him the idea that you like him, though," Quinn considers.

"I said he should have more solos yesterday. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Not when we're so close to Regionals that it seems like you're just saying that so we can win."

Blaine frowns. "Kurt wants to go to Broadway. He wants to be best shot that we have at winning. And I'm sure he will, here in high school and on Broadway."

"You should tell him that," Brittany shrugs.

 _Did it hurt when you fell from Hea-_

"No. No, no, no, no. Just... No," Santana says, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Blaine asks.

"There's a thin line between romantic and ridiculous, Blaine, and this is just so much more than just ridiculous."

Quinn is quick to add. "It's a bad cliché. The point is to make Santana _want_ to gag, not actually do so. Let's try something else."

The next note comes two days later, right before Glee.

 _Can't wait to hear you sing today. –B._ Kurt reads and a smile comes into his face.

It was a risky one. When in high school, many people can have 'B' as the first letter of their names, or last names.

But in Glee, there's a limited number of people. Blaine knows Kurt is astute and smart and will soon figure out who his secret admirer is.


	3. Who Thinks That You're One Of A Kind

Kurt has had an amazing day so far. _You look and sound like an angel. –B._ , was waiting for him as he opened his locker in the morning. The smile on his face had simply plastered itself there since then. He then proceeded to perform an amazing solo and get standing ovation from his peers. And now he's going to the theater.

So to say he's excited is a misunderstanding. This is still Lima, this is still no Broadway, but this is a theater. Presenting a musical.

Kurt is wearing a nice suit and he helped Carole in picking a dress. He even managed to get his dad and Finn in suits too (with less layers, but suits nonetheless ).

He is so happy.

Blaine wears a suit and a bowtie that matches the colors of the theater that night. His parents decided to pretend to be parents for once and let him choose something for them to do.

It would have been nice if his mother had stopped talking on the phone with some friend and his father at least looked at him during dinner. But that doesn't matter. Now he's at the theater surrounded by lovers of theater and his parents can't ignore him as they _can't_ talk.

Nothing can disturb his happiness, his excitement. Nothing.

And then he sees it. Or rather, he sees him. Blaine can barely believe his eyes but he'd recognize those eyes and that jaw anywhere. Kurt Hummel is there as well, sitting with his family a few rows upfront and at the other side of the theater.

He doesn't stand up to say hi – he's a gentleman that found a Glee colleague at the theater, he should talk to him, right? – because the lights are already diming.

Blaine's beaming during the show. He's not actually watching the show, no matter how much he loves the play and the music and environment. He can't part his eyes from Kurt's figure for the rest of the nigh.

When Kurt opens his locker the next morning, a note falls right into his hand.

 _I saw you at the playhouse. Missed the entire musical in favor of staring at you. I hope you loved what you saw as much as I did. –B._

"And he wears those _jeans!_ They are so tight, so nice on him," Blaine exclaims as he looks at Kurt standing in line to get his lunch. The tight camo button-up that disappear into those amazing jeans that cling to his legs that run for miles and miles before reaching his boots. What a sight.

"I seriously wonder how he gets into those," Quinn murmurs. "Tell him you like them. Next level of notes coming in, Hummel," she warns, even if Kurt can't hear her.

Blaine isn't sure how that can help him but he's sure Quinn would never do something to mess with hm about that. Which leads to: _Is it still considered romantic if I write you notes about your sinfully delicious tight pants? –B._

Unfortunately, Kurt misses Glee practice a few days later. They are almost wrapping up with a final performance when Kurt strides through the auditorium doors in a beautiful black suit and red-shot eyes. He goes straight to the band and talks to them briefly before turning to the Glee club.

Upon being asked what happened, Kurt simply looks at each and every one of the faces around him and says, "It's not nice to play with people's feelings."

Then the song starts.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take this broken wings and learn to fly_

 _All your life_

Kurt knew the notes were a joke. He knew from the beginning.

But why does figuring out that they were indeed fake hurt so much?

Karofsky is a bully. One that actually has a _crush_ on Kurt. One whose full name is David Brandon Karofsky. _B._ One that kissed Kurt no even three hours ago saying he was the one sending the notes.

Of course, Kurt doesn't tell anyone about Karofsky. He can't, he is under a death threat.

His locker is now something he prefers avoiding.

He dreads opening his locker now, afraid there might be another note from his _admirer,_ from Karofsky. And as much as he hates living his life in spite of others, he finds himself barely using his locker, always getting everything he needs at once at the beginning of the day and bringing everything back home with him at the end of the day.

The day after his version of _Blackbird_ , there's a note on his locker. Kurt quickly crumbles it and throws it out, wanting to pretend that never happened, never existed.

Blaine was walking with Sam down the corridor that day and he saw Kurt throwing his note on the nearest trash can without even reading.

It hurt.

Does Kurt get fed up with the _secret_ thing? Did he figure it out? Does he not want Blaine?

So many thoughts run through Blaine's head that he calls the Unholy Trinity to ask for advice.

"What did you do?" Santana asks as they meet at the bleachers, the top row.

"I don't know."

"Does he know it's you?" Quinn asks, sitting next to him.

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Turns out there is much they can do or even know, which leads to Santana's last question.

"Did he read it?"

"No," Blaine sighs and looks down.

"Then send it again."

"What?" Blaine frowns his eyebrows.

"Send the note again. If he crumbles it again, we'll take it from there. But now you need one last chance," she explains.

Blaine slowly nods as Quinn and Santana smile.

The next morning, Kurt slowly unfolds the note and, fighting the urge to throw it out again, reads: _Blackbird was beautiful. You move me. –B._

Someone owns him an explanation.

"You're not B," Kurt proclaims.

Karofsky slowly turns to Kurt in the locker room, which Kurt carefully chose to do this while empty. "What do you mean?"

"You're not him," Kurt says. "I know you're not."

Karofsky squares his shoulders and actually looks a few inches taller, but Kurt is past behind fearing that. "Prove it."

"What was the last song I sang at Glee practice?"

"What?"

"In the last note, _B_ mentioned the last song I sang in the auditorium," Kurt took a few steps forward. "Which song was that?"

Karofsky slumps down and sighs heavily. He takes a few minutes to talk again.

"I'm not him."

Kurt sighs in gratitude at the words, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I thought," Karofsky started, "That if you thought I sent those to you... I don't even know." Kurt just let him gather himself enough to talk again. "I guess I thought that then you might forgive me."

"After everything you've done?" Kurt can't keep his snarky remark inside.

Karofsky closes his eyes, "I know and I'm sorry." Then he turns to leave.

One thing still intrigues Kurt. "How did you even know about the notes? And about the signature?"

Karofsky turns back to him.

"Santana told me. She knows who's actually sending you the notes." He even smiled a bit, "I know too but I won't tell you. Santana asked me not to. I'm sure you'll like who it is, though."

And then Kurt was left alone in the locker room.

"Nice, guys!" Mr. Shue claps as the New Directions finish the song. "I know it was a tough day and I'm proud of you all. Go home and rest, see you guys tomorrow."

They are all trudge out the auditorium, Blaine staying behind to not let Santana scream at Rachel in Spanish for some bicker earlier that day, Quinn and Brit wait with them.

Blaine's eyes catch something on one of the chairs from the auditorium. When he picks it up, he realizes it's a scarf. A Mar Jacobs scarf. Kurt's scarf.

Kurt left a few minutes ago, but he stayed behind to calm Santana down and not let her scream at Rachel in Spanish at the parking lot while Quin and Brit patiently waited for them.

Blaine carefully folds the scarf, runs to Mr. Shue's office and writes a note before running to make to Cheerios practice in time.

As he is finally leaving school for the day with Quinn, Santana and Brittany heading to much needed milk-shakes, he says, "Wait, I have to do something."

He proceeds to quickly write a note and fit it into Kurt's locker before heading out with his friends.

 _I saw you forget your Marc Jacobs scarf in the choir room. Don't worry, left it on Mr. Shue's desk with a note saying 'Property of Kurt Hummel'. –B._

Kurt can barely believe it when Mr. Shue comes to him with his scarf and a note the next day, a knowing grin on his face.

"Okay, Blaine," Santana pointedly looks at him, "You have to be more certain. What if Kurt meets someone? If he's stupid – which we know he isn't –"

"He's a unicorn," Brit stage whispers.

"Yes, Brit-Brit. Kurt already knows who's been sending him notes."

"But if you don't act and he meets someone he likes, will you be happy?" Quinn asks.

Blaine thinks for a second. A guy like Kurt could have anyone with his killing looks, amazing fashion sense and quick remarks. Anyone. Anywhere.

Blaine need to do something.

As Kurt opens his locker – if he does that as often as he could now it is just his imagination – and finds _I don't think I can stay away from you for much longer. –B,_ his heart somersaults.

"Alright, alright," Mr. Shue smiles broadly as he walks into the choir room. "Who's ready to know who will be our lead singers for Nationals?" he claps his hands as the Glee club hovers and whoops.

"We all know I will be singing at least one song, because of my terrific preparation and very theatrical voice."

Some groans are heard around the room.

"You will be singing, Rachel, that's true, be in a duet," Mr. Shue says. She opens her mouth to protest, but he's quicker. "All of our songs will be duets," he informs. "Rachel and Finn will be singing one, Santana, Mercedes and Brittany will lead the second and for last but not least important..." he actually makes a dramatic pause, "Kurt and Blaine will lead our performance's closure."

 _I can't wait to sing that duet with you at Nationals. –B._ is found in Kurt locker the next morning.

"Does this mean the end of those?"

Blaine looks up from his place in choir room, sitting next to the window on the floor, to the voice. He closes the pocket watch in his hand and fits it into his messenger bag as he localizes Kurt standing next to the piano, a note in hands. The note.

"You found me," Blaine smiles.

"Oh, I've known it was you for quite some time now," Kurt says. He comes to sit next to Blaine. "But I thought it was a joke for some time," he ducks his head. "Then I didn't feel like you wanted me to know yet."

Blaine chuckles.

"I wanted to woo you before I asked you out."

"Why?" The confusion in Kurt's voice is strong and makes Blaine turn his eyes back to him. "Why would you do that?" The taller boy's expression indicates he doesn't understand why Blaine would do anything for him; why anyone would do anything for him. His heart hurts a bit at the thought.

Blaine slowly - as if Kurt wants, he can stop the action – reaches out and takes Kurt's hands in his.

"You're so important, Kurt. You deserve so much more. You deserve the world. And I'd be so happy be the one to give you that."

Kurt can't speak and Blaine keeps talking.

"Kurt, there is a moment that you say to yourself, 'Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever. Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week was a moment for me... about you. You move me, Kurt. And this duet will be the perfect excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt's eyes are fixed on Blaine, whose gaze shifts from Kurt to their hands. He sees the moment those amber orbs flicker to his lips and he hopes his guess about what will follow is right.

Then Blaine leisurely half-rises from the ground and leans in and fits his mouth to Kurt's in the gentlest of manners, they both fluttering their eyes closed at the same time. The shorter boy's hand comes up almost immediately to cradle Kurt's face.

Kurt inhales sharply; he can't believe this is actually real. He's had a crush on this boy since forever and now they are kissing. _Kissing._ His hand twitches open before the other comes up to rest against Blaine's cheek.

Blaine pulls apart with a soft _smack._ He sits back on the floor and faces the taller boy. Then he remembers to take his hand off Kurt too, hoping to give Kurt some choice if he's maybe paralyzed from disgust or annoyance and wants to dart away. Blaine can feel his own heart racing in his chest, thumping loudly in his ears and wonders if Kurt can hear it too.

Kurt's own racing heart is taking almost all of his hearing. If his face weren't so numb, he would be smiling.

Blaine suddenly chuckles and the taller boy comes out of his stupor to grin widely. Blaine's hand fumbles around his face, nervousness showing underneath happiness. _Kurt didn't run away screaming. Progress!_ "We should – we should practice," he mumbles, his smile so big.

Kurt huffs out a laugh, "I thought we were."

And both boys surge forward to crash their mouths once again.

Blaine then remembers something and pulls back. Kurt quirks his eyebrows up in a silent question and see's the shorter boy smirking.

"Oh. That was so not the last note," Blaine says before letting Kurt close the distance between them once more.


	4. But Now You Know How Happy I Can Be

FIVE YEARS LATER

1.

Kurt feels himself waking up to the blaring sound of the alarm and all but slams his hand on the snooze button. He doesn't move thought; facing his day is not something he's ready for. He sighs, his eyes still closed, and rolls over in their bed – after years of living together, it still mesmerizes him that he can call it 'theirs'. When his shoulder and back touch cold sheets though, he cracks an eye open.

Yep, just like he suspected: Blaine is gone.

Kurt knew by the time he'd wake up, Blaine would have left already. Still, he had hope.

Not that Blaine not being there is a bad thing. No, not really. Actually, not at all.

Blaine had a meeting with his – theirs - possible next director early this morning, because that was the only possible schedule she could fit him in. As a famous Broadway director, one couldn't expect her to be free all day.

Last week, Kurt and Blaine were rehearsing late at night at the theater Blaine's currently playing a secondary part when the song went from "The Confrontation" from _Les Mis_ to "One Hand, One Heart" from _West Side Story._ They went from a choreography with pipes to use as swords to holding each other by their fingertips and looking lovingly at each other's eyes, none of them slipping a note at any second. They finished the song and beamed at the other, until a clapping sound reached their ears. The famous director saw them acting and wanted to work with them in the leading roles. She scheduled a meeting with them a few days later. Then she one with Kurt alone, which happened the day before, and now with Blaine alone. If she still excited to meet Blaine, Kurt did a good job on his solo interview and they did a marvelous job together.

She wanted to produce a big show, something new, but with a hint of classic still. Kurt had a few ideas that he brainstormed with his fiancée and was eager to suggest them to their – hopefully – new director.

After taking a look at the clock on his nightstand and concluding he has some spare time, Kurt rolls further and ends up with his face buried in his fiancée's pillow, inhaling his scent and tangling his arms and legs in the sheets as he takes a few minutes before starting his day.

Kurt stumbles out of bed and into the kitchen. A smile tugs on his lips as he takes view of the space around him. A pile of pancakes freshly made, syrup, cream and other toppings all laid out on the counter. On top of a plate that sits next to utensils, a note is waiting for Kurt.

It's amazing that after years of reading Blaine's notes, Kurt's stomach can't get used to it and it burns with excitement.

 _I can't wait to marry you in seven days. –B._

Kurt smiles and cradles the note to his chest. Yeah, Kurt can't wait either.

Later they talked and Kurt confirmed his suspicions: this one was an allusion from one of Blaine's first notes, back when he – thought he – was unknown to Kurt as _B._

 _2._

It's Wednesday night. Date night of the week. Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couch – more like Blaine is sprawled on the couch as Kurt lays on top of him.

Kurt rests his head on his fiancée's muscular chest, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's talented finger – for both music and _other things –_ gently scratching his scalp.

He thought the shorter man needed a certain level of care today when he got home and saw Blaine crying. Not full out sobbing, but wiping tears with the back of his hand and sniffling a bit. Kurt's stomach dropped when he saw a notepad with endless lines filled with Blaine's gracious handwriting.

Was he planning to leave Kurt? Was he having second thoughts about the wedding? About Kurt?

Okay, maybe he needed the care from his partner as well.

Blaine then explained that he was simply reviewing his vows, the ones he was adding final touches to. He hadn't meant to cry, but he was overwhelmed with emotions for Kurt, good ones, the best: love, care, and trust.

Kurt felt so relieved. He felt his own feelings for Blaine expanding – something he previously thought was impossible – to try and make sense that every word that left his fiancée's mouth was true for him too.

Blaine looks down at Kurt.

"I love you."

Kurt turns his head and kisses his fiancée's cheek.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to hear your vows, sweetheart," Kurt says then settles back, nuzzling his neck and closing his eyes.

Blaine drops a gentle kiss on his forehead and rubs his back, "Just a few more days, dear."

Before groggily slipping into their bed in the middle of the night, Kurt searches his phone to turn off his alarm, since neither of them have anything to do in the morning. He finds it on his nightstand, next to a note.

 _Will you still love me if I cry while saying my vows? Will you still love me if I cry while listening to your vows? –B._

It was placed there before he got home, Kurt's certain. First because he knows he erased any doubt of the sort with Blaine when he got home. Secondly because both he and Blaine seemed to need the attention from each other that night.

He would, however, talk to Blaine in the morning and reinforce the idea that no matter what, Kurt would always love Blaine. Just like he knows Blaine will always love Kurt.

 _3._

For the second time this week, Kurt wakes up to cold sheets next to him.

This time however, there's no sound of his alarm and no loneliness at the apartment. Today, there's Blaine's humming softly filling his ears the walls of their NYC apartment with soft sounds from the kitchen. The amazing smell of Blaine's pancakes fills the air and Kurt can already say this is a perfect morning.

Kurt slowly sits on the edge of the bed, brings his arms up and grips his fingers together on top of his head, stretching. He's sore from last night, but he can't find it in himself to complain. Not at all. Besides, he's not incapacitated by the soreness, just has to watch out for sudden movements.

He slips on a pair of brief boxers and enters the bathroom to brush his teeth but comes to a halt when he sees the note attached to the mirror with a tape.

 _Our honeymoon will be amazing. –B._

He quickly completes what he had to do there and ventures to the kitchen, where Blaine's humming comes loud enough that Kurt can recognize some words. Usually, Blaine sings without shame, but he must think Kurt's still sleeping.

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance-_

The singing stops when Kurt lazily snakes his arms around Blaine's torso and presses his chest and cheek to Blaine's back and neck, almost draping his body on Blaine's.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Blaine turns his head and smiles at him.

"Morning, handsome," Kurt mumbles and kisses his shoulder. "Please, don't stop."

"Hungry, yeah?"

"I meant the singing, but breakfast seems important too. Don't stop breakfast either."

"The most important meal of the day," Blaine agrees.

Kurt hugs him tighter for a second before releasing his grip so Blaine can continue cooking.

"Hey," Blaine turns to him with a half-smirk on his lips, "Who said you could let go?"

Kurt gives up getting syrup; that can wait. He smiles as he leans in and fits his lips to the younger man. Blaine drops the spoon full of banter and tugs on Kurt's hips, pulling him close, while Kurt tangles his arms around the shorter man's neck. Blaine's strong hands slip under the taller man's Henley and slide over smooth skin. Kurt uses his own hands to tug Blaine's collar a bit and press at the newly revealed patch of him. That is, until he wants more and his fingers start carding through his fiancée's curly hair as well as slipping his hands under his shirt and he enjoining the warmth that radiates from Blaine's body.

And if that's a bit too much for this time in the morning, they really can't find in themselves to care.

4.

Kurt gets home earlier that day, due to a cancelled last class, ready to finish up the drawing of a formal suit to send to Isabelle, who asked his help for the new collection. He has to conclude the final touches and send it to her, with spare days to make any modifications she might want – she won't, he's certain – before the wedding, because then comes the honeymoon and they'll be weeks away.

Kurt thinks of the honeymoon, of the wedding, which leads his mind to Blaine and he can't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Blaine himself won't be home for another couple of hours, rehearsing as much as he can before he takes a break for their honeymoon. The _off-Broadway_ play won't come to theaters for another three months, but Blaine is a responsible actor and Kurt couldn't be more proud of him.

Kurt sighs and drops his bag on the couch. He runs his fingers through his hair and sets to work. He not out of practice, of course not, he loves fashion. But it's not his only world anymore, it never was. Ever since his Broadway debut, it specially isn't.

When he reaches for his pad on the coffee table though, he comes to a halt; maybe some inspiration will do him good. So he quickly goes to the guest room of their New York City apartment – so different from the loft they moved after graduating from high school - and opens the closet, hands certainly grabbing the case that stores his suit. _The_ suit. The one he'll wear in just a few days that seem so close and so far away now. Close compared to how long they've been planning. Yet it feels that the closer it gets, the longer it takes for him and Blaine to finally get married.

Kurt gingerly pulls the zipper down and his mouth falls open.

A yellow sticky-note was attached to the hanger, expectantly waiting for him.

The note is from Blaine – Kurt recognizes the carefully flourished writing. Blaine put it here? He saw Kurt's suit? Neither of them believes in luck or faith, but Kurt feels a tiny bit of fear as he thinks of the possibility.

 _I bet you look stunning in your suit. (Don't worry, I asked Rachel to put it here. I promise I haven't seen your suit.) –B._

 _5._

Kurt closes his sketchbook and looks at Blaine. "Tea?"

"Please," is the answer, with a smile.

Kurt gets a pot of water and sets it to boil. He carefully chooses the tea, happily settling for chamomile. Both he and Blaine like and it seems like a nice choice as it's almost evening.

He opens the cabinet and pulls out two mugs, the ones they usually use. Both are large and not exactly short, great for anything really. Kurt's has a scarf on a dark background and Blaine's is a brightly colored bowtie. One can find pretty much anything they want in New York.

He sets the mugs on the counter and puts a tea bag in the bottom of each. He retrieves the pot and pours the water, not boiled but hot, on Blaine's mug. He stops right before he does the same to his though, noticing something in there for the first time. A note.

 _They say love hurts, but I'm willing to take that risk, as long as it's with you._

Baine's been a romantic this week, that's for sure, but Kurt doesn't complain. He can't, he loves the attention, he loves _Blaine's_ attention. It's something he can always count on, whenever he's talking to his fiancée. The shorter man is always completed focused on every word that falls from Kurt's mouth and gestures he does with his face or body. It makes Kurt feel important and cared and loved. It's one of the best sensations ever: to be under Blaine's golden gaze, be it while giving his opinion about a new fashion trend or singing or being vulnerably naked.

Kurt pours water into his mug and brings both to the living room, where Blaine is still absent-mindedly strumming the piano, sometimes a familiar tune catching Kurt's ears or maybe something of Blaine's own creation. A notepad is strategically placed in case he creates something he likes.

Kurt sits beside his fiancée on the black leather long stool and offers the bowtie mug.

"Right here, sweetheart."

Blaine glances over at him, soft smile on his lips and takes the mug.

"Thanks, hon." He takes a sip and puts it down.

He starts playing a song, a tune that makes Kurt perk up and his insides boil. The taller man snuggles closer and watches as talented fingers work right in front of him and listens as the voice he loves most in the world sings the song. Once again, but this time without a pompous accompaniment, only his deft fingers.

 _All you need is love_

 _All you need is love_

 _All you need is love, love_

 _Love is all you need_

 _6._

 _"Hey, Squirt."_

"Cooper," Blaine sighs. "Don't-"

 _"Don't call you Squirt. Sorry, I try. Anyway, how are you? How is my favorite brother-in-law?"_

"Kurt and I are good, excited for the wedding. You?"

 _"Great, great, little bro. listen, I actually had to talk to you."_

"Cooper, I know you're not coming. You've already called to say that. I'm sure Tarantino will hire you on the day of my wedding after an impromptu performance." Blaine was past hurting that his brother

 _"Actually, Squirt, that's why I called."_

"Don't-"

 _"Don't call you Squirt, sorry. Listen, I'll be there."_

"There?"

 _"At your wedding."_

"What?"

 _"I'm going, Blainey. Did you really think I'd miss my little brother's big day?"_

"But you-"

 _"Oh and a plus one, okay? See you in a few days, Squirt!"_ and hung up.

Blaine told Kurt about his brother, after leaving him a note to start on the subject.

 _Note to both of us: some family drama is always part of a wedding right. Even before the actual day, right?_

 _7.1_

"Shouldn't they be over the honeymoon phase?"

"I'm pretty sure they should wait until they are on their honeymoon to have a honeymoon phase."

"I'm talking about high school honeymoon phase."

"Oh. Yes, they should."

Rachel and Sam watch as Blaine and Kurt say goodbye. Arms wrapped around each other, hands gripping tightly and heads buried in each other's necks as they whisper silently as if the world can't hear what they say.

Sam and Rachel surely don't want to know. They've both heard and seen things that are burned into their brains to this very day.

"I love you."

"I'm glad," Kurt teases, "It's the reason we're doing this after all."

"And here I was thinking that me loving you was only half of the deal," Blaine shoots back, no heat behind his words. He nuzzles Kurt's neck and breathes him in, simply enjoying the way they easily tangle around each other.

"I love you too," Kurt pulls back just enough to say. This puts an end to the banter and they look into each other's eyes for a second longer before connecting their mouths once again.

They come back for air, their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. Kurt's hand grips Blaine's shoulder tighter when Blaine kisses his cheeks, eyes still closed, both of them only concentrated on feeling the other for now.

"We should go."

"Not yet."

They had previously agreed to spend their last night as bachelors apart, Kurt at Rachel's and Blaine at Sam's, hence both people waiting for the lovebirds to be done kissing and groping and take them to their homes.

Blaine slips something into Kurt's pocket, his other hand rubbing his lower back. When Kurt opens his mouth to ask, Blaine simply says, "Later."

It's only when Kurt's in the car with Rachel that he reaches for the note anxiously.

 _How will I sleep away from you?_

They haven't spent a night apart in years, since they moved to New York City for college, only occasionally because of maybe a fight, a vacation one of them went to visit family – even if most usually included both of them. It's a well-known fact that Kurt is a bit selective as to where to sleep. Blaine phrases it as if he'll be the one with difficulties to sleep while they both know it will be Kurt. That care along with taking care of his pride makes Kurt fall a bit more for Blaine right then.

7.2

"Do we actually cuddle to sleep every night?" Blaine asks in the early hours of the day.

"I was thinking about that and the answer is no," Kurt's voice sounds a bit scratched over the phone, but it must be from the pouring rain raging outside. "I just know I want you here," he sighs.

Blaine groans, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Whose idea was that again? Why are spending the night apart?"

"I believe it was yours," Kurt chuckles, his free hand drawing messy patterns on his shirt. Well, Blaine's shirt. Can you blame him though? He has to spend the night apart from Blaine and that's hard enough without something of his to ground him.

"And why did you agree?"

"I fairly certain you laid out convincing reasons and then we discussed those and then got to a conclusion. Communication, remember? It's a big part of our relationship," Blaine can hear Kurt's smile on his voice and can't help but smile too.

"I can't actually complain then, can I?"

"I don't think you can, sweetheart."

They spent some minutes in a comfortable silence, listening to each other's breathing and trying to imagine that the other is right next to them.

"I can't sleep, you know," Kurt whispers.

"We don't actually have to sleep right now, sweetheart."

"But over the phone?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"I knew I'm marrying you for a reason."

If their last call of the day had been to get each other off, no one could say it was against the rules.

Kurt takes a deep breath as he runs his hands down his black suit, adamant to get rid of any possible wrinkles. There are none at this point. He closes his eyes and he releases the air in his lungs.

The jingle of the door makes his eyes pop open.

"Did he leave?" Kurt asks, panicking as Rachel enters the room. The ceremony is about to start and he'll walk down to the altar first, wait for Blaine next to his dad – who will marry them.

"You were fine two minutes ago when I left, what happened?" she asks, closing the door behind her.

"Just nerves. Nothing happened. Unless Blaine left. Did he?" Kurt starts as nonchalant but no matter how a good of an actor he is, he can't stand the possibility of having to endure the pain if Blaine left him.

"I was actually just talking to him," she says.

"When? Where? About what? He left, didn't he?" his voice cracks at the end and his eyes are glassy.

"See for yourself," she smiles and offers him a small letter.

The paper is thick and delicate, the color and texture just like the invitations they sent for the wedding, but smaller, about three inches long. Kurt frowns and takes it with shaking hands. His name is written in Blaine's calligraphy. He opens the letter and blinks so his vision focuses on the words written inside.

Kurt's blue eyes fill with tears again, but this time for a totally different reason.

Suddenly, confidence pours from every inch of him and he's ready. Ready to walk to the altar, ready to wait for Blaine to do the same, ready to get married to the love of his life, his soulmate, ready to start a life with him as husbands.

He accepts the tissue she's silently offering, wipes his eyes and clears his throat. He smiles at her and announces.

"He's ready, too."

 _I love you so much. –B._

Blaine and Kurt are sprawled on top of each other in bed, clothes away from their bodies with only the moon providing some light as they try to calm down their breathing. It's amazing how naturally they fit against each other, one knowing exactly how to lay in order to make them both comfortable.

They stare, one drinking the other in as no word is muttered. Blaine leans in and eskimo kisses Kurt, who chuckles as he remembers they did that, right after their first time. Back when Kurt and Blaine were at the beginning of their relationship, when he was figuring out how Blaine is such a cuddling whore. And how Kurt himself is too, which was a pleasant surprise to both of them.

"I love you," Blaine murmurs, heart eyes focused on Kurt, as if by telling his husband – _husband -_ he's telling the entire world. In a way, he is; _his_ entire world.

"I love you too," smiles broadly.

"How are you feeling about this?"

"About our honeymoon?" Kurt waits for Blaine to nod before he continues. "I think it's amazing, just like you said it would be, even though we haven't gone out of bed."

Blaine hums. "I'm pretty sure that's the point of a honeymoon."

Blaine reaches out and touches Kurt's knee with the tips of his fingers, slowly going up. His other hand resting on the taller man's hip. Kurt catches his hand and intertwines their fingers together. The smooth feeling of Blaine's wedding ring is cool on his skin and he brings it close to his face to kiss the band.

"Before anything else, husband," they smile at each other and he actually has to stop to lean and kiss Blaine, "I have a present for you."

Kurt gracefully detangles his body from Blaine's and goes to their luggage, digging deep into the blue one that was wrapped with a 'FRAGILE' tape. He comes back and uses the little momentum to jump on the bed and cross his legs.

He offers a box to his husband, smiling. _Husband._

"What's that?" Blaine asks, sitting up and gently cradling the box. The room is warm enough that neither of them have to pull on clothes, _thank God._ It makes things easier.

"Just something I've gathered over the years," he shrugs.

Blaine throws a confused look at Kurt, who shake his head and nods at the box, indicating the answer is inside. Blaine delicately opens the box and his eyes shine as he looks inside.

"Oh, _Kurt_."

Inside the box lays a scrap-book, colorful and with their names. Kurt shuffles closer as Blaine opens it, their bodies now touching from shoulder to hip as both their eyes scan the notes glued to the colorful pages.

"This is amazing."

There are the first notes Blaine ever gave Kurt, the ones on his locker signed as '-B". All of them actually were signed that, it just became a thing, even after B was revealed.

The ones from this past week.

 _I can't wait to marry you in seven days. –B._

 _I bet you look stunning in your suit. (Don't worry, I asked Rachel to put it here. I promise I haven't seen your suit.) –B._

 _Our honeymoon will be amazing. –B._

 _Will you still love me if I cry while saying my vows?_

 _Will you still love me if I cry while your vows?_

 _Note to both of us: some family drama is always part of a wedding right. Even before the actual day, right?_ Kurt laughed at this one, quickly understanding that Blaine was talking about his brother and how... difficult Cooper could be when he wasn't the center of attention but was trying to be.

 _How will I sleep away from you tomorrow?_

 _I love you so much. –B._

There are no notes from Kurt. It just never felt right for him to write one. It had always been something Blaine did for Kurt, something that showed how much Blaine cared for and loved him in an intimate and deep way from the very beginnings of their relationship. Kurt sure found his own ways to show his love, either with songs, cooking or... well, more personal things.

Much, much later, Kurt would tell Blaine about his favorite note. He would open the very first page and point at the first note ever, saying that it marked the beginning of everything and how it used to be his favorite. _I wish I knew your coffee order._ _I'd bring you coffee then. Are you a latte kind of guy? Cappuccino? Mocha? Something classy, I'm sure. –B._ Blaine would ask why the past tense and Kurt would explain that his new favorite one was the one in the small letter, the one that remind him how Blaine was the only person that could bring him back to peace just by loving him in every way possible. The one that was proof as to why they were getting married.

When Blaine reaches the end of the scrap-book – though still many pages are blank for future notes - his vision is blurry and he quickly puts everything aside before surging at Kurt. Their lips meet while they are both laughing, Kurt's misty eyes deciding to shed tears as they kiss.

"I love you so much," Kurt mumbles, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and broad shoulders and gently coaxing them to lay down.

"I love you too, husband," Blaine murmurs back, making Kurt's breathe hitch momentarily.

"Husband," Kurt sighs and Blaine's heart falters. The taller boy suddenly pulls back to look at Blaine. "And it better be another note to add to the collection in the morning, Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

"I promise," he vows solemnly, just like he did with his vows just a few hours before. "But after lazy morning sex, Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

Kurt's grin crinkled his eyes. "Perfect."

After the few difficult times their relationship encountered, both from within as from external factors, they know more will come. More and more intense difficulties that will require love and understanding and trust from both parts. And they know they're ready, as long as they are doing it together.

Last chapter, guys!

Well, last in order. There will be a little spin-off about our boys in High School!

Thank you so much for your reads, being added to lists and comments, I really appreciate everything from the bottom of my heart.

Don't be afraid to send me your impressions and thoughts and, of course, any requests. I love feedback, good or bad. Helps us grow, right?

Thank you again and I hope you guys enjoyed this short ride of Cheerio!Blaine and Kurt Hummel :3


End file.
